


Sucks to be You

by Kwehlous



Series: Kinktober 2017 [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Beware, Hallucinations, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwehlous/pseuds/Kwehlous
Summary: Noctis hasn't been sleeping well. Prompto just wants to help.





	Sucks to be You

 

The past three days had been the best sleep he'd ever gotten. Ever since Noctis let Prompto in that one final step, they'd whip themselves into happy exhaustion near every night after mind-blowing sex before tumbling into the tent, half asleep as they curled into their sleeping bags.

 

Then the mindflayer had attacked, and Noctis was a fidgety mess for two nights, tossing and turning in his sleep.

 

"Noct? Hey, Noct, wake up."

 

Noctis snorted and flinched, jerking awake from Prompto's shaking. "N-nm?! Oh, hey… sorry. I wake you?"

 

"Kinda," Prompto whispered, then smiled, squirming out of his sleeping bag to get closer to Noctis, "but you were flailing. Had to wake you."

 

"No no, it's cool. Don't be sorry." Noctis flicked a hand before letting it plop back to the tent floor canvas, grumbling tiredly. "Damnit… I'm exhausted."

 

"You've been off your sleep game for a minute. I think," Prompto began, a grin developing across his face as his eyes twinkled, "a little help is in order. And I know just the thing to get you konked out quick."

 

Noctis barely had the energy to stop Prompto from slipping into his sleeping bag, and really, he didn't want him to stop. He knew where this was going. And the feel of Prompto's lips, his tongue, his taste, immediately calmed him. The hand palming his crotch was also helping. Tremendously.

 

"Six, Prom," Noctis gasped, mouth parted to croak out helpless moans as Prompto continued to stroke him, hand snacking past bedclothes and boxers to handle him skin to skin. The blonde sighed happily into his neck as he worked him, and Noctis allowed it, the both of them a squirming, giggling pair in the sleeping bag.

 

"Hey," Prompto whispered into his jaw, "Gonnaaaaa finish the job," he sang-song, then made a little pop with his lips, hinting at what he meant.

 

"You can't fit down there," Noctis snickered softly, trying to keep quiet.

 

"Imma tiny guy-- I can deal. And you just gotta scoot up a little bit. Add in a little determination, and I am gonna have me some Noct cock before bed."

 

Rolling his eyes fondly at his silly boyfriend, he coordinated with him, and soon, Prompto was between his legs curled up at the foot of the sleeping bag, lips hot and tight around his leaking cock. He was nothing but a shadow in the bag, Noctis' hand buried in a blonde tuff covered in darkness, with only the shine of Prompto's spit on his length and his eyes looking up at Noct reflecting back.

 

After a while, the suction grew harder and harder, almost painful, and Noctis tugged at Prompto's head in warning. "H-hey… a-ah… t-too rough I… fuck!"

 

But the suction didn't lessen. In fact, there was an added pressure from Prompto's grip on his sac, squeezing harder and harder, making Noctis claw at Prompto's head.

 

"S-stop! Stop damnit! _What_ are you  doing?!"

 

But the person, the _thing_ , in the sleeping bag with his cock in his mouth suddenly didn't look like Prompto. Not with eyes like that of a goat's and skin pale and white as plastic, and hands with claws instead of fingers. With a warped screechy keen, 'Prompto' opened his mouth, revealing a mouth with fanged bottom teeth and upper teeth that were flat and large, yet jagged at the ends.

 

"N-no! NO!"

 

'Prompto' snapped down his jaws.

 

\-----

 

"Noct!"

 

The Prince screamed and held his crotch as he thrashed away from all three of his comrades, his body branched and quaking in fear and agony, as if in great pain. Ignis scrambled over to him and pulled his hands away from his nethers--- all fine. But the crazed look in Noctis' face, eyes devoid of a sense of the now, spoke of their current predicament.

 

He was still cursed. They had a lot of work still to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna thank American Horror Story again for the lovely fuel. Bless.


End file.
